1. Field
The present invention relates generally to toys for amusement and, more specifically, to inflatable toys.
2. Background
Inflatable toys are generally constructed to assume a desired shape after inflation. Balloons, for example, typically adopt a spherical shape upon inflation, or can be constructed to assume the shape of a desired character or object. Other inflatable toys are constructed to transform in shape or appearance as they expand in volume during inflation. The transformation can provide additional amusement. Some inflatable toys, for example, comprise a balloon that encloses a picture or scene. The picture is apparent only after the balloon has been inflated. Other inflatable toys provide one shape at a particular volume of balloon inflation, but might assume a second shape at a different volume of inflation.
Many of these transforming inflatable toys are of relatively complex construction that can require relatively sophisticated manufacturing techniques or assembly. The complex construction can increase costs. The market for most inflatable toys, generally being novelty items purchased for purposes of amusement, can be rather price sensitive. The construction cost of such toys can result in greater retail prices, which can be a hindrance to greater popularity and sales of such toys.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for an inflatable toy that is of reduced complexity and that is easier to manufacture at modest cost, while providing entertainment and amusement. The present invention fulfills this need.